Like Ashes to the Wind
by Muirnin
Summary: While seated in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion ... Kurt and Rachel are caught up in an occurrence that defies explanation ... they are transported along with everyone else to an adventure like no other ... AU after Glee Episode 04X06 - The characters have taken over and determined this is now Hummelberry relationship - Title has been changed - rating for language and death
1. Chapter 01 - The Wind

**_Like Ashes to the Wind_**

By Muirnin Cocan

_**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107._ _FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."_

_**Author's Note: **This story sort of popped in my head and wouldn't leave me the fuck alone so I am not sure where it is going or how it is going to react with the rest of the stories I have written … _

Chapter 1: The Wind

_**I listen to the wind**_

_**To the wind of my soul**_

_**Where I'll end up well I think,**_

_**Only God really knows**_

_**I've sat upon the setting sun**_

_**But never, never never never**_

_**I never wanted water once**_

_**No, never, never, never**_

_**I listen to my words but**_

_**They fall far below**_

_**I let my music take me where**_

_**My heart wants to go**_

_**I swam upon the devil's lake**_

_**But never, never never never**_

_**I'll never make the same mistake**_

_**No, never, never, never**_

_**(Cat Stevens – The Wind)**_

Kurt and Rachel had flown back to Lima to see Grease using the Jet Blue Vouchers that Cassie July had given them … as they sat in the audience they did as Rachel had told Kurt earlier … they held hands, they laughed, they applauded … they enjoyed the endeavors that their friends had done.

It was not long after the Teen Angel scene with Blaine ... but before Santana was supposed to start singing her big number there was a loud pop … The power went off in the auditorium … and a horrible rumble sounded around them.

Kurt, still shaken by watching Blaine's performance and Rachel who would see quick glimpses of Finn in the wings, held on to each other for dear life not sure what bizarre happening had occurred. For the next minute the rumbling went on then suddenly the sound of ripping and tearing sounded … then silence … that stillness after a storm that scares you because it's too quiet.

"Are you alright Rachel?" Kurt asked very softly … afraid to cut into the silence.

"Yeah … what about you?" Rachel asked just as softly.

"Just scared beyond belief … I can't see anything … too bad neither of us smoke then we would have some matches" Kurt said jokingly.

"I don't smoke … but I do have a lighter …" at Kurt's shocked look she added "I use it for my eye pencil …" Rachel said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a disposable lighter that was covered by a silver cover that had a massive rose on it. "Here"

"Nice … where did you find this at?" Kurt said as he lit the lighter to get an idea about what was happening around them.

"The smoke shop over on 49th … they have the best assortment of incense and Oh my God …" Rachel rattled on as she looked around them … bodies were strewn all over the place some not moving others were. "Look is that Wade … I mean Unique?" Rachel said as she carefully stepped over a couple of the bodies but still holding Kurt's hand to get to the new glee club member.

Seeing him in boys clothes … he addressed him in the masculine "Are you alright Wade?" Kurt asked as they had reached the young transgender.

"I just got here … I was supposed to play Rizzo … my parents thought I would be hurt … didn't want me to and Coach Sylvester refused to allow me to play her so … Oh my God what's happened in here …"

They looked around as more people took the clue from Rachel and lit their lighters … a few of them had flash lights and others used their cell phones for illumination.

"Hey is that Mr Schue?" Rachel asked Kurt and Wade.

"I think it is … let's go over there … and then make our way to back stage see if the rest of the cast is alright." Wade said as Kurt and Rachel looked at each other … being back in Lima had been beyond difficult for the both of them.

William Schuester their former glee club instructor … had gone to Washington DC to take part of a blue ribbon panel to help with the arts in America … he had come back to town from Washington DC just to see the show … his fiancée Emma Pillsbury seated next to him shaking terribly. Wade walked up to them both and got their attention.

"Oh guys … good you are alright … I haven't gotten backstage yet … Kurt … Rachel can you go back there and see if you can find anyone please … I need to stay here with Emma. Unique I need you to see who else you can find out here … I think I saw Sue and Figgins near the back row."

After giving Mr Schue a hug Kurt and Rachel made their way to the backstage area where conditions were even worse than what they were in the audience section.

"Oh Kurt … if it's this bad back here …" Rachel said starting to cry …

"We need to be strong for each other … remember our pact … just keep hold of my hand and we will be here for each other … Here I am going to see if I can make a torch or something …" Kurt said as he grabbed a broomstick and then tore a huge chunk off the curtains. Using the lighter he lit the makeshift torch and held it aloft.

What they saw was horrifying. A whole section of the wall that was off the stage right wing of the theater was blown down and there were cries of agony all around them. Santana was sat holding Brittany who was bleeding from a cut on the side of her head.

Sam, Joe and Mike were pulling stones from Tina and Sugar who were conscious and but crying. The guy who had played Danny was holding the girl who played Sandy … and she was crying hysterically. There was a black guy neither knew who was helping a blonde girl get to Artie whose chair had tipped over and was laying on the ground.

"FINN!" Rachel screamed out as she let go of Kurt's hand and ran to where she assumed he would have stood … Her years of theater work taught her that a good director had one of two places he would have been either up in the production booth that ran the lights which she knew for a certanty that he would not have gone … or in the stage right wings …

Kurt seeing where Rachel was headed followed since Finn was his brother … but also Blaine had been sticking close to Finn and knowing the two men was positive … they would have stood together … when she saw the dark brown patent leather shoe that was in the same size of Finn laying under a huge chunk of wall she screamed for some help.

Rachel let go of Kurt's hand and ran to where she had seen Finn's shoe laying and began trying to shift the rocks from him as well … Kurt had made his way over and began shifting rubble from the bodies of their loved ones. Securing the torch to give them light they worked together to try to reach the men who had meant so much to them … after a great deal of effort and with the help of some others Rachel had been able to get Finn's lifeless body uncovered … his body bloody and broken from the debris that she had removed.

She grabbed a piece of cloth and tried to wet it with her tongue as she gently tried to wipe the dirt and blood off of his face … even though he was no longer alive.

"Oh Finn … you are a bit of a mess … don't want your mom to see you like this … we'll get you all cleaned up and you will be good as new … I am so sorry Finn … I shouldn't have yelled at you … you know how much I love you … come on baby … baby? … wake up … Finn? …" She turned to Kurt who was cradling Blaine's lifeless body in his lap. "Kurt … your brother isn't waking up … can you wake him up please … I have something really important to tell him …"

"Rachel … he's with Blaine honey …" Kurt said in tears as he rocked the love of his life in his arms.

"Well they need to come back to us … we need them …" Rachel said sobbing … "They are being so … rude … and selfish … and don't they know … we came all this way for them and then they leave us … how fair is that …"

Kurt gently laid Blaine's head down on the ground … gave his forehead one last kiss and crawled over to where Rachel sat with his brother in her arms crying uncontrollably. "Come on doll … let's let the other's do their thing."

"Oh Kurt … what are we going to do now …" Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend and together they cried.

"I wish I knew honey … I wish I knew …" Kurt said.

Several hours later the sky started to lighten and sunlight could be seen coming in through the roof that was missing. Rachel had traded her short skirt for a pair of black slacks so that she could get more of the debris cleared … She had found some of the previous costumes on a rack and had no problem finding something in her size.

What they knew so far was that out of the 650 seats that was sold out in the theater only 231 of the people who had sat in those seats had survived … Kurt had with the help of a couple of other men who had come backstage to help moved the bodies off to the side …

There had been 25 people who were associated with the show … but there were three that had devastated the pair on visit from New York City … Finn, Blaine and devastatingly … Mercedes Jones …

Her body had been found all but bled out from the severe amount of damage done to her left leg … she had stayed conscious long enough to speak to Rachel and Kurt. Her last words were ones of love and friendship … and letting the pair know that their men had love them desperately and had tried to get to the roommates … to convince them how much they loved Rachel and Kurt … and to give them a chance to let them love them one more time.

When Mercedes passed the roommates clung to each other grieving for all the friends that had been hurt in this horrible event … but also for their personal losses … for Finn … for Blaine … Sam had come over to them and grieved for Mercedes' loss … even though they had broken up when she had moved to California … he had loved her as well.

Kurt and Rachel were devastated and had chosen to head back home … to New York … with their lovers gone there was nothing left for them in Lima … As they walked to the nearest exit to head to the parking lot … upon opening the doors what they were met with was even more confusing than what was behind them.

Waves crashed against the rocks of a shore line that was a few dozen yards away from the building. Rachel turned and looked at Kurt who in turn doing his best Judy Garland impression said "Toto … I don't think we are in Ohio anymore …"

_**Author's other notes: **Ok, so maybe I watched a bit too much LOST … or perhaps I was thinking too much about Wicked or Great and Powerful Oz or the original the one the only Wizard of Oz … in any case … the school … or what's left of the school is NOT in Ohio anymore … not even sure where on Earth it is … if this is even Earth … it could have gone through a Time Vortex ala Doctor Who … who knows … this one will take a while to write as I have no clue where it is going … But thanks for reading it and remember … **FEED MY ADDICTION!**_

_**A second note regarding this story ... **Because of the lack of reviews I may or may continue to update it ... but no matter what ... I have changed the title ... and that may change again as well ... who knows ... its that time of the year and I tend to get really fucking depressed ... _


	2. Chapter 02 - Into the Mystic

**_Like Ashes to the Wind_**

By Muirnin Cocan

_**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107._ _FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."_

_**Author's Note:**This story sort of popped in my head and still won't leave me the fuck alone ... I hate that ... anyway I am not sure where it is going or how it is going to react with the rest of the stories I have got written … _

Chapter 2: Into the mystic

_**We were born before the wind **_

_**Also younger than the sun**_

_**Ere the bonnie boat was won **_

_**As we sailed into the mystic**_

_**Hark, now hear the sailors cry **_

_**Smell the sea and feel the sky**_

_**Let your soul and spirit fly into the mystic**_

_**And when that fog horn blows I will be coming home**_

_**And when that fog horn blows I wanna hear it, I don't have to fear it**_

_**And I wanna rock your gypsy soul **_

_**Just like way back in the days of old**_

_**Then magnificently we will float into the mystic**_

_**When that fog horn blows You know I will be coming home**_

_**And when that fog horn whistle blows I gotta hear it, I don't have to fear it**_

_**And I wanna rock your gypsy soul **_

_**Just like way back in the days of old**_

_**And together we will float into the mystic**_

_**Come on, girl**_

_**Too late to stop now?**_

_**(Van Morrison - Into the Mystic)**_

"_Toto … I don't think we are in Ohio anymore …"_

"No shit Sherlock … where the hell are we?" Rachel's voice said in shock as the pair took tentative steps out on to the rocky ground. The sharp rocks causing her to stumble a bit as the high heels she wore slipped on the shale and limestone that formulated the rocks below them.

All around them they could hear the crash of the waves, but the ground was not sandy like it would be at the beach in Maui or even Coney Island back home in Brooklyn. This ground was rocky and treacherous … and the wind was icy cold and brutal.

"What is this place … Siberia?" Kurt asked as he walked up closer to Rachel. "If this is Lima's version of Wonderland … I am not a participant … oh fuck it's cold … let's get back inside out of the wind … where at least it was warm …"

"For now anyway …" turning the pair started back in "Did we all die and this is Lima's version of Hell?" Rachel asked.

"Why Hell?" Kurt asked.

"Because there is no Heaven without Finn in it …" Rachel said as she walked away … back to Finn's side.

Silently Kurt agreed but only with Blaine instead … he wondered how they would have felt if they had not come to see the show and had heard about this happening … and about the deaths of the two most important men in their lives outside of their dads. He looked around at the people milling around and wondered who was going to be in charge of the mess that they had found themselves …

He looked over at Principal Figgins who was sitting next to a woman he assumed was his wife and they looked completely oblivious to the entire mess. Next to them was Coach Sue Sylvester who was in a chaotic and frantic shape … more than likely due to being separated from her daughter Robin.

Mr Schue focused solely on Ms Pillsbury who appeared to be rubbing a rag against the side of the stage … her OCD going into overdrive.

The only one who appeared to be doing anything was Coach Beiste and that was because she was moving the dead bodies away from the areas that the live bodies would need.

"Coach Beiste … is there anything I can help with? I've just been outside and we aren't in Lima or anywhere close for that matter anymore … not exactly sure where we are but it is cold, windy and we aren't far from a violent coast line." Kurt asked the burly female football coach.

"Sure pumpk'n … why don't we see how much of this building is still habitable … did that whatever it was last night … did it take the entire school or did it just rip off the one section … It'd be nice to know if the cafeteria is still here or at least the food storage …" Shannon said then turning towards Kurt she laid a hand on his arm "Sweetie … I'm so sorry about your brother Kurt … and about Blaine too … how's your girl Rachel handlin' all of this?"

"Honestly … she's not very good … this was a difficult trip due to our um … break ups and such … we needed closure or at least I did … I may see if she wants to go with me while we check things out … get her moving and doing stuff." Kurt commented.

Looking around at the others "Yeah that's a good idea … maybe get a couple of the other glee kids motivated as well …"

"You may want to go talk to Coach Sue … I'm afraid she is going to let loose very soon and a rampaging Sue Sylvester is not one that we are safe with …" Kurt mentioned.

"You're so right I'll do that …" Shannon said as she headed over to where Sue was frantically moving around.

Kurt watched for a few moments as Beiste had gone over to where Sue Sylvester was pacing erratically around and she had laid a hand on the tall blond's shoulder Sue's expression went from extreme anger to one of pure fear … then Shannon gave Sue a hug that caused the always formidable coach break down in tears. He suddenly felt the weight of a diva head rest against his shoulder.

"How you doing Rach?" he asked quietly as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight to him.

"It's a bit soon to ask that … I said my goodbyes to the guys" who Kurt knew both Finn and Blaine "and figured I should come help you for a while … the rest of the glee kids are just sitting doing nothing … honestly … are we wired differently then they are? I am so exhausted but I am still trying to keep moving … but back there … there is just no motivation or anything …"

"Honey … we've always known that you and I are different … and to put it in your terms … we are wired differently … we have had the last six months to be adults and for the most part they are just kids … They are coming to realize that the man they thought of as 'The New Rachel' and the replacement for Mr Schue are both no longer with us … as for the rest of them … Santana is focused on Brittany no surprise there … but here's the kicker Britt seems focused as it were on Sam … Mike's focused again on Tina who is grieving for Blaine … They are all kind of paired up like our Glee was but more so …" Kurt gave Rachel a squeeze of affection "I was actually going to come look for you … was going to see if you wanted to help me scout out this place see what is left of the entire school …" Kurt explained.

"That's actually a good idea … I guess it's you and me against the world … and we will just need to use our New York fabulousness and make possible things happen …"

"Yeah … that's the spirit … kind of like we did with the loft …" Kurt said with a smile "Should we see if any of the others want to help?"

"Let's go back and check … It doesn't hurt to ask …" Rachel said staying tucked up next to Kurt as they walked.

After checking with the rest of the bunch they had gathered not only Mike, Wade and Joe … but the kid who played Danny whose name was Ryder … the girl Marley who played Sandy and Sugar. Artie said as soon as he got his wheel chair movable again he would see what he could scope out but given the uneven surfaces he was a bit stranded.

"My mom runs the cafeteria so I know where everything is located at there …" Marley said.

"Oh Mrs Rose is your mom … that is really cool … when she wasn't in charge she would secretly fix me vegan food once in a while …" Rachel said "Was she here tonight Marley?"

"No she wasn't … thank god … although I haven't been able to get a hold of her so now I am worried sick …" Marley said.

"Hate to break this to you guys but we aren't in Lima any more … or if we are … Lima is no longer there … Rach and I had checked outside and it is all crags and violent seas out there" Kurt informed the bunch.

"And it is really cold …" Rachel added.

As the Glee crew moved down the halls they saw that some of the 'audience' members had also started scoping out the damage. They even found one snack machine tipped over and completely emptied.

"Shit we got looters …" Kurt said "If Noah was here I would guess it was him …"

"There's another Puckerman Kurt …" Wade said.

"Seriously? What do they breed them like rabbits or something?" Kurt responded

"Well it's Puck's half-brother … his name is Jake … he's a great dancer …" Mike answered … "You know how Puck's dad was … there could be a hundred Puckerman's running around … it could be in the genes … remember what happened with Quinn …"

"How can we ever forget that baby drama …" Kurt said then looked at Rachel who had tears falling on her cheeks again. "It's alright sweetie … I know talking about Quinn brings up my brother …" he didn't want to say Finn's name "It's going to take time …"

"I know … you mentioned Beth and that also got me thinking about my mom and both my dad's … and I just wondered if we are ever going to see them again." Rachel said quietly.

"We will … same way I know I will see my mother again someday … and we will see Finn and Blaine and Mercedes … and all the others we lost … But they would want us to go on with our lives …" Kurt said honestly.

"Hey guys … they didn't get into the cafeteria … it's locked up" Marley said … with a grin.

"Where's Puck when you need him now …" Mike asked "We could always use someone who has a wonderful way of working outside the letter of the law …"

"Well we don't need Puck to get in …" Marley said as she held up a set of keys "Mom gave me a set so I could come and help her out sometimes … I guess they will come in handy." Using the keys that she had she carefully unlocked the double doors and they looked in.

Inside the Cafeteria was in pristine condition … and through the windows they could see other parts of the school also still intact. Following behind Marley they worked their way to the food stores. Joe had taken the time to close the double doors behind them and then secure them so none of the looters could make it in there.

"She had just gotten a shipment … but all the frozen and refrigerated foods are going to go bad …" they heard the silent motors "or not … apparently they have backup generators … wonder how long they are going to last."

Marley, Ryder and Wade chose to stay behind and take inventory of what there was in stock. The keys got tossed to Kurt if they needed to open other doors since it was a full set of keys. The rest of the bunch began a search of the rest of the building … upper level classrooms as well as other functional facilities were intact.

It was a few hours later that Kurt had gone in search of Rachel whom he had gotten separated from earlier … he found her in one of the back aisles in the library.

"There you are … I wondered where you had wandered off to …" Kurt said as he sat down next to her on the floor.

"Remember after Nationals of our Junior year …"

"Yeah … 12th place … out of 50 that's really not that terrible …" Kurt answered.

"Finn had hidden himself away from everyone … afraid that we would hate him because he had kissed me at the end of the song … I found him … right here … and that was when I told him I was leaving and never coming back …"

Kurt smiled at this memory of Rachel's … Finn had told him all about what had happened but it was nice to hear the other side as well. "He love you very much Rachel … you do know that right?"

"Oh I know that … I also knew that when the time came he would be teaching here at McKinley and I would walk through the choir room doors and say I'm home and I would be … because he was my first love … and I had hoped he would be my last love …" she said as her eyes filled with tears again.

"We are in the same boat Rachel … I thought Blaine was forever for me … that's why it hurt so bad when he cheated on me … but I honestly think that I would have put all that in the past if I could have had just one more moment with him …" Kurt said with the same sadness that Rachel possessed.

"So did you all find anything interesting? I found that the wood shop department was still intact with a huge store house of lumber ... I guess they were planning some great projects this year ... and then well there was the Home Ec classrooms" Rachel said "They were also fully stocked with non perishables ... mostly the staples needed for baking and such.

"Well Joe made quite the discovery … apparently the 420 club has a hydroponic garden hidden in a storage area …" He tried to relay this next part with as much seriousness as he could "They have quite the assortment of … varieties of plants …"

"The 420 club … that's Brett's club isn't it?" Rachel asked "Ooh a new use for my lighter" she teased as she started cracking up laughing for the first time since this had all began.

"I thought you would appreciate the humor in that … and poor Brett isn't here to enjoy his endeavors. We also found Lauren's stash but since she was up in the booth ... well let's just say ... we have been threatened with certain death ... if we touched any of it … Oh and one more thing … Noah is here … he was up in the booth with Lauren …" Kurt mentioned.

"But didn't they break up? Last I heard he was still in Southern California … isn't that what Mercedes said?" Rachel asked to clarify.

"I didn't bother asking about why he came back to Lima … all I know is that he was apparently missing Zizes or something." Kurt said "To each his own …"

"What I want is to just sleep for a few hours and try to forget about all of this … also that bottle of Gewurztraminer we have back at the apartment. That would really help us sleep off this horror story … and I thought Cassie July was bad."

"Hold up … let me do a bit of rearranging here …" Kurt said as he went over to the reading area and pulled one of the sofa's over to their little nook and since there was no lights it was quiet. "here we go … it's not much but it will give you a private seclude spot to sleep …" He had positioned the sofa so that the open part of it was against the wall and the back was to the aisle.

"Kurt you need sleep as well … you want to share?" Rachel asked as she got on the sofa "There's plenty of room … besides it's not the first time we have fallen asleep on the couch …"

Kurt laid down next too Rachel as she was tucked into his arms and within moments they were both fast asleep. Whatever else was going on they had no clue other than that they would both be rested to face another day …

_**Author's more notes: **I'm still working out where this is going … many of the players are starting to get involved in the background … If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to include that in the box below … I'll even accept constructive critism … Just if you are going to flame me … do it tastefully and have a good reason … flaming me because Hummelberry is stupid … that's an opinion and I already know it's delusional … correct but delusional … I used to get people who would flame me about my Harmony choice for Harry Potter because it wasn't canon … sorry … but if I wanted to stick to Canon I would just not write fan fiction … _

_So be constuctive … throw out ideas … who knows we may not have heard the last from Finn, Blaine or Mercedes … or even from those who are still in Lima … if there is still a Lima … But thanks for reading it and remember … _

_**FEED MY ADDICTION! **The box is right here …_

**\/**


	3. Chapter 03 - Everything's Not Lost

_**Like Ashes in the Wind**_

_By Muirnin Cocan_

_**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107._ _FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."_

_**Author's Note: ** Like the rest of the Hummelberry tales that have taken hostage of my brain … This story as well as some of the others have been bugging the fuck out of me and I am getting so tired of the characters taking over and making me question what I am actually writing … There's really no clear line of sight for this story … it is just going forward … _

Chapter 3: Everything's Not Lost

_**When I counted up my demons**_

_**Saw there was one for every day**_

_**With the good ones on my shoulders**_

_**I drove the other ones away**_

_**So if you ever feel neglected**_

_**And if you think that all is lost**_

_**I'll be counting up my demons, yeah**_

_**Hoping everything's not lost**_

_**When you thought that it was over**_

_**You could feel it all around**_

_**And everybody's out to get you**_

_**Don't you let it drag you down**_

_**'Cos if you ever feel neglected**_

_**If you think that all is lost**_

_**I'll be counting up my demons, yeah**_

_**Hoping everything's not lost**_

_**If you ever feel neglected**_

_**If you think that all is lost**_

_**I'll be counting up my demons, yeah**_

_**Hoping everything's not lost**_

_**Singing out ah ah ah yeah**_

_**Ah ah yeah**_

_**Ah ah yeah**_

_**And everything's not lost**_

_**So come on yeah**_

_**Ah ah yeah**_

_**Come on yeah**_

_**And everything's not lost**_

_**Ah ah yeah**_

_**Ah ah yeah**_

_**Ah ah yeah**_

_**And everything's not lost**_

_**So come on yeah**_

_**Ah ah yeah**_

_**Ah come on yeah**_

_**Come on yeah**_

_**Ah ah yeah**_

_**Come on yeah**_

_**Everything's not lost**_

_**Sing out yeah**_

_**Ah ah yeah**_

_**Come on yeah**_

_**Everything's not lost**_

_**Come on yeah**_

_**Ah ah yeah**_

_**Sing out yeah**_

_**And everything's not lost **_

_**(Everything's Not Lost - Coldplay)**_

Time had seemed to pass slowly for the survivors of the incident as it had been come to be called giving them a surreal world to be around.

Principal Figgins had gathered everyone in the Gymnasium and tried to bring some order to the chaos that was around them. His wife had been on of those that had been killed so there was an underlying sadness with his words. Coach Beiste had laid a hand on his should as she had done with Coach Sylvester and took control.

"Alright gang … now I know that we have no idea where we are … nor how we will ever get back … we are living in our own version of the Wizard of Oz or something … but this is what we do know we have had a lot of our friends and family that have been killed … we are in an area of the world that is freaking frigid … we need to figure out what we are going to do … if any of you have any workable skills … doctors, contruction, security anything … we need to create a network here …" Shannon said sounding a lot more sound than she normally did.

"What about the bodies! Can't we bury them?" One woman from the crowd shouted.

"If you want to go out into that icecaped hell … be my guest … we have yet been able to dig through that rock to get to soil that would allow us to bury them … we've already moved the bodies out there … they are not decomposing since it's too freaking cold … so far we have heat in here … For the mean time … everyone take a classroom to set up as a home … split it in quadrants for those rooms that are really big … we have to share this world … don't make me have to kill you …"

"Alright Coach Beiste!" "You ROCK Coach!" the voices of Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes shouted out.

Kurt sat along with Rachel and the rest of the Glee ensamble listening to the words.

"I think I am just going to stick with the library … what about you?" Rachel whispered to her best friend.

"I agree … we have a good area … the only other place that I could even think of converting would be the home ec department … but I think everyone would want that …" then Kurt got a look on his face like he thought of something "What say we go raid the Home Ec class and get some supplies … I bet we could really come up with some really excellent goods …"

"You want to go now?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded and the pair escaped the gymnasium and made their way to the classroom in question. Inside they found not only all of the 'staples' of food gone as well as all of the measuring equipment and baking utensils also missing. They did find a few metal mixing bowls that they took.

Slowly they moved to the area that Kurt really wanted to get his hands on and found a huge assortment of fabric … They found a large industrial laundry cart on wheels that they began to load all the fabric into … then Kurt found the score he couldn't resist …

"Rach … look at this sewing machine … it's got a treadle … we won't need electricity for it …"

"Well take it … you know what … let's grab all that other stuff too …"

"They are called notions … Bring over that other cart … we will clear all this out of here …" Kurt said as they loaded everything up much like Coach Sue had their first Christmas in Glee Club …

Upon getting all their stash back to the library they began to make an area to call home … inclusive of the aisle that they had spent the previous two nights.

"Kurt … do you think that there's any clothing in the locker rooms? I don't know about you but I am getting really tired wearing the same thing … while I was able to find these slacks … I don't know …" Rachel asked as she took her shoes off her feet and began to rub them.

"I'm sure there is … at least in the boy's locker room … I think Blaine kept his work out clothes here and took them home on the weekends … but always had more than one set … maybe some of the girls did that too." Kurt said.

It took a while to organize … they brought another sofa over from the reading area and turned the other one around and made a larger sleeping area … neither questioning why they didn't just keep them apart … as they both slept better together than they would have apart. But they both got a side room set up with the sewing machine and the fabric … having found the key from the set that Marley had left Kurt they locked up the room to secure their 'stash'

Using some of the heavier fabrics Kurt fashioned a quilt of sorts for the bed … then continued constructing various other necessities for themselves and to barter for other goods … it worked well …

Rachel on the other hand had gone into the kitchen and would help out with cooking to feed the large group of people that had gone to the cafeteria for meals.

At the end of each day the different groups would retire to their 'home bases' and call it a night … having lived with each other for so long in New York, Rachel and Kurt felt comfortable in each other's presence and had no problems with changing clothes (once they had found additional wardrobe that is) in front of each other. They would lay on their makeshift bed and talk about different things … mostly about what their opinions of where they were in the relativity of space and time.

Given the length of the days, the fact that Kurt's watch still had the calendar on it … they figured that it had to be the same time of year … as the winter weather that they had been subjected with was strong.

"We could always get some of the atlas's out and do some research. I … sort of miss home though …" Rachel said as Kurt nodded.

"I wonder if we will have a home to go home to … I know we paid a month in advance but that was just so that we would have the extra money for Thanksgiving …" Kurt said "but if my watch is correct that has past … by a couple of weeks"

Rachel looked at Kurt with a tenderness in her eyes. "You think of the loft as home now too …"

"Yeah … I have for awhile … I know I refered to Lima as home but it really isn't … wasn't … I don't know anymore …" Kurt said sadly.

"Can I tell you something?" Rachel said softly.

"Of course you can Rachel … you can tell me anything … you know that" replied Kurt.

"Ever since Finn … as well as Blaine and Mercedes … since they died … I have felt that the only place I can call home … is where you are" Rachel said with tears in her eyes. "Its been a month and a half and …"

"Oh honey … I feel the same way … I know it is difficult knowing that they are gone but we still have each other …" Kurt said hugging her tighter to him "I am glad that we are going through this together … I would be worried sick about you if we were separated … come on let's get some sleep …"

"Alright …" Rachel said sleepily "Sweet dreams"

They closed their eyes Kurt was reminded of a quote he had read long ago … Aristotle had once said love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies ...

Well one thing that was for certain ... Kurt and Rachel had sometime in the past become each other's soul mates ...

It was rather ironic that when Kurt looked at Rachel he could see Blaine as the pair looked and acted so similar ...

Rachel on the other hand would always see Finn and feel guilty when she looked at Kurt ... not because of the resemblence but because of their family connections.

Despite his sexual orientation … Kurt was beginning to find himself in the unique experience of suddenly finding himself becoming physically attracted to his roommate and best friend Rachel Barbra Berry … and no matter what he was falling in love with the brunette diva.

Slowly he closed his eyes and tried to mentally focus on Blaine's memory … still unable to sleep he suddenly knew somehow that Rachel was dreaming of Finn as her body pressed tighter into his body … Kurt's eyes snapped open when he felt her lips capture his in a kiss like none other he had ever felt … and as he closed his eyes again he let himself go deeper into the kiss …

If she was only dreaming … she would never know … at least that is what he thought …

_**Author's additional notes: **I'm still working out where this is going … many of the players are starting to get involved in the background … If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to include that in the box below … I'll even accept constructive critism … Just if you are going to flame me … do it tastefully and have a good reason … flaming me because Hummelberry is stupid … that's an opinion and I already know it's delusional … correct but delusional … I used to get people who would flame me about my Harmony choice for Harry Potter because it wasn't canon … sorry … but if I wanted to stick to Canon I would just not write fan fiction … _

_So be constuctive … throw out ideas … not that it makes any difference … sorry but my depression is causing me to not want to continue if others are not enjoying this story … or I may continue writing but just not post it … I honestly believe there is not enough true Hummelberry in the world …_

_**FEED MY ADDICTION! **The box is right here …_

**\/**


	4. Chapter 04 -Holes in the Floor of Heaven

_**Like Ashes in the Wind**_

_By Muirnin Cocan_

_Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107._ _FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."_

_Author's Note: Like the rest of the Hummelberry tales that have taken hostage of my brain …This chapter has been plagueing me for days … since there were other's who were wanting a chance to add to the tale … I made changes to the song that introduces the chapter since it was slight but it really helped tell the story … forgive the literary licence I have taken … _

_This story as well as some of the others have been bugging the fuck out of me and I am getting so tired of the characters taking over and making me question what I am actually writing … Heaven help me … Oh wait … I think that's what is happening in this chapter!_

Chapter 04: Holes in the Floor of Heaven

_One day shy of 8 years old_

_Momma passed away_

_I was a broken hearted little boy_

_Blowin' out that birthday cake_

_How I cried when the sky let go_

_With a cold and lonesome rain_

_Daddy smiled said don't be sad child_

_Momma's watchin' you today_

_'Cause there's holes in the floor of _

_heaven_

_And her tears are pourin' down_

_That's how you know she's watchin'_

_Wishing she could be here now_

_And sometimes if you're lonely_

_Just remember she can see_

_There's holes in the floor of heaven_

_And she's watchin' over you and me_

_(Original Lyrics – Steve Wariner – Holes in the Floor of Heaven)_

_**(Starting shortly after the incident – a month and half prior to the previous chapter)**_

The woman stood regally beside the portal to Terra Vista ... the view of Earth. She watched in wonder as she viewed her only son as he slept beside his best friend after the terrifing event that they had bared witness to ... "Alas, no matter how peaceful they look … they appeared to have endured so much … they look like they are so worn out don't they …" the woman's voice said quietly to the other's that had gathered to watch.

"Mrs. Hummel? Is that really you?" Finn asked surprised since he had only ever seen her in pictures. Finn was surprised at how much Kurt resembled his mother even down to her gentle glasz eyes that were identical to Kurt's and she had his smile or he had hers.

"Well of course it is Finn … and you do know … you can call me Elisabeth or mom … since I am your step-mother" Elisabeth said kindly as she gave her very tall step-son a hug. "Sorry you had to have your lives end so early … all of you" she said as she saw Mercedes and Blaine standing close by "But remember _For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction_ … that's Newton's Law of course that usually only deals with physics … but you know my Burt … and your mom both exemplify Newton's Law … both tend to be unmovable forces in themselves … now as for you Finn, I have tried for years to get your mother and my Burt together … so that you and Kurt could grow up as brothers … but unfortunately … my Burt is rather stubborn and he ignored my gentle nudges … I never wanted him to be alone for so many years …"

"Wait … what? I thought Kurt introduced my mom to Burt …" Finn questioned.

"Well that is how they finally got together … but when neither of them ended up together with each other that is … I had to resort to use the only other connection I had to work with and that was through my sweet Kurt …" Elisabeth said.

"It's true son … I even tried through my connection with your mother but she was ignoring it or bypassing it for guys … who were more like how I had become …" Christopher Hudson said as he walked up to the tall young man who had been the small baby he had once held a long time ago.

"Dad?!" Finn said as he gave his father a hug that he had wanted to give him so many times. "So you both have watched us over the years?"

"Yes I have watched all of you … yes even you Blaine … because I knew that you would be part of this family in one way or another …" Christopher said to the boy with the massively curly black hair.

"So … what this is it … we just eaves drop on to our friends lives?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh no child … you learn to live in Heaven … what it really means to live …" a black woman said to young singer.

"Nonna!" Mercedes said as she hugged the elder woman … Abygale Rogers had been known as Nonna to her only granddaughter … but she had never gotten to live long enough to see her grow up …

"Now I know that your lyrics for _Hell to the No_ were not about me ... Right Child?" the twinkle prominent in Abygale's dark eyes was evident.

"Oh hell to the no Nonna … that was for Dad's mom …" Mercedes said as they wandered over to an separate area to talk privately.

Elisabeth walked over to where Blaine was watching Kurt and Rachel finally sleep. Putting her arm around the young man she said quietly "Sweetheart … you were always the one who would teach my son what it meant to love … but she has always been the other part of his soul …"

"But what about Finn? She was so in love with him that she had said that he was her last love … How if he's d-d-dead I don't understand" Blaine asked the woman whose eyes reminded him of the love of his life.

"Both you and my son will be together here in Heaven some day … same as Finn and Rachel … But there on Earth … they will be together … and it will be difficult but it is meant to be."

"So … what … I'm just going to be waiting around for a few decades … alone?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine … time doesn't pass up here like it does down there … its like the blink of an eye to be honest … it just slows down for the important details that we want to see … But we won't be watching every moment of their lives … just like we didn't see all the running around the school that they just did but we know it happened …"

"So where did the school end up? I mean I know it's not in Lima anymore … and how are they ever going to get home?" Blaine asked.

"Where they ended up is in the northern end of Hudson Bay in the Kivalliq Region of Nunavut on an uninhabited island called Coates Island." Elisabeth said.

"Canada? But if the island is uninhabited how are they going to get home?"

"Spoilers … that would be telling now wouldn't it …" Elisabeth smiled "Don't worry … when the time is right they will find themselves back where they belong … unfortunately that won't include having those who died in the accident back again.

Christopher and Finn sat together, truly talking about what had happened to Finn when he had joined the Army. "Son, it's a stressful life … the way of the military … I know you really wanted to clear my record … to get my dishonarable discharge reversed … but I was dishonorable … as much as you don't want to hear that … Finn, to abuse drugs like I did … well it killed me … I may have saved lives in the war … but I started abusing drugs in the military and that is a big no … it carried over to home and unfortunately your mother was left alone to raise you by herself …"

"Why though … why did you take drugs?" Finn asked wanting … no … needing to know why anyone would abuse their body like that.

"The easy answer is that I was in severe pain … but some times you see things or do things that you regret … or you want to block out … what we saw in Desert Storm … I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy …" Christopher chuckled a bit "Although I guess I became my own worst enemy … I just wanted to be numb to the memories of the atrocities that we saw … and what we did … Your Grandfather Hudson went through similar experiences when he was in the Army … He served in Korea and then two tours in Vietnam … War changes a man … for some men it makes them stronger able to endure anything … for some people like myself it whittles away at the very soul until there is nothing left but the shell of the person you once were."

"I actually liked being in the Army though … but shooting myself in my own leg … even if it was on accident … I still wanted to be in the Army …"

"But they have their regs … you at least got a semi honorable discharge … much better than what I did … But I was worried for you … Son, you joined the Army for the nobelist of reasons … but it was not really the right fit for you … Teaching is what you do best … that is where you should have been focused right after graduation … but that's not here nor there … circumstances didn't allow you to follow your dream …" Christopher said. "That doesn't mean you can't teach other's here …"

"What they have classes and stuff?" Finn asked trying to wrap his mind around the ideas that his dad was presenting him.

"Think of here as sort of like Earth … we have homes, families … some are the same as they were on Earth … others are like they should have been … People don't work for money here they work in what they enjoy … we have a lot of artists here … many performers … some of them are muses to those down on Earth … If you focus strong enough you can actually get someone that you have ties to … to do or perform the way that they would when they are with you …"

"So would I be able to kiss Rachel from here?" Finn asked remembering the overpowering desire he had to kiss her at their first Nationals performance.

"Not you persay … but to give you an example … right in this moment the incident that took yours and your friends lives happened a month and a half ago …" Christopher explained pointing down at the sleeping pair "Now, if you focused hard enough you could make Rachel think she is kissing you in her dreams … but remember its sort of a heavenly magic and all magic comes with a price …"

Finn watched Rachel and Kurt sleep … he wanted to know he had control over her again once more … "It's worth it …" he said as he focused all his mind on Rachel and the experience of their kisses once again.

Elisabeth and Blaine watched as well as they saw that Kurt was having trouble sleeping … as he watched Rachel sleep.

"What is she doing?" Blaine asked.

"I believe Finn is experiencing the first chance he has at trying to project his feelings and actions on to his loved one …" Elisabeth said as she shook her head knowing what was going to happen. "She's dreaming of Finn … she is kissing him … and now Kurt's allowed his own feelings of love, loneliness and desire give way …"

_Kurt's eyes snapped open when he felt her lips capture his in a kiss like none other he had ever felt … and as he closed his eyes again he let himself go deeper into the kiss … _

_If she was only dreaming … she would never know … at least that is what he thought …_

_Author's additional notes: I'm have sort of figured out how this whole adventure will end … just needing to tweak a bit work out the logistics … many of the players are starting to get involved in the background … If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to include that in the box below … I'll even accept constructive critism … Just if you are going to flame me … do it tastefully and have a good reason … flaming me because Hummelberry is stupid … well that is very Lauren Zizes of you and … that's your opinion and I already know it's delusional … cute but very delusional … I read the GLEE boards on IMDB … _

_I know that Klaine and Faberry are the choice pairings … I get it … but I don't like it … Third year was a massive turning point for Hummelberry and whether it is as best friends or as something more that is what I desire to read and write about … given that I actually know of one person who had been GAY (and yes the caps were intentional) but actually fell in love with a person of the opposite gender … it can happen and does all the time … doesn't mean that gay relationships are right or wrong … just love is love … deal with it_

_I used to get people who would flame me about my Harmony choice for Harry Potter because it wasn't canon … sorry … but if I wanted to stick to Canon I would just not write fan fiction … _

_So be constuctive … throw out ideas … But thanks for reading it and remember … _

_and PLEASE FEED MY ADDICTION! The box is right here …_

\/


End file.
